Without A Second Thought
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: Years after suffering with Jamie's death, Landon meets a mysterious girl with the last name Sullivan. The real number one on Jamie's list has to do with her, but only if Landon realizes he's the only one who can help her.
1. I Didn't Want to Know the Truth

Wihtout a Second Thought  
  
Summary- Years after Jamie's death, Landon falls into an encounter with one of her relatives. He learns he's not the onle one with problems, but he's one of the few who can help.  
  
Disclaimer- I only own the characters I I made up  
  
Chapter One- I Didn't Want to Know the Truth  
  
Silence. It crept throughout the apartment and into his bedroom. Only a few minutes, two to be exact, and the peaceful atmosphere would be shattered. Another day would begin. Another long, dragging, identical day, just like all the others.   
  
  
  
One minute to seven.  
  
  
  
Landon Carter laid flat on his stomach, deep in slumber, unaware that he'd be rudely awaken in less than forty seconds. The siren of the alaram had been so ear piercing in this past, his body would automatically react at first hear. Landon's left arm swung away from his side and slammed against the clock, immediatly silencing it. He'd wait a minute or two before actually getting up. He'd roll over towards the edge and fall to the floor with the sheets, only because he wasn't use to the other side of the bed being empty.   
  
  
  
Fabio, Landon and Jamie's Yorkshire Terrior, ran frantically around his ankles, trying to reach a kneecap. Eyes still half open, he stumbled into the kitchen, pouring a portion of the heavy food bag into Fabio's bowl. The tiny dog ravished his braekfast, forgetting about the human.  
  
  
  
On the way to the bathroom, Landon came into an encounter with something on the carpet. A black, leather Bible. Somehow, once again, it seemed to find it's way out of its hiding place. Damn dog, pulling it out from under the couch.   
  
" Get it together Carter" he grumbled to himself, throwing the book on the sofa cushion and proceeding to the shower.  
  
There were some days that were deadful enough that Landon wouldn't bother getting outof bed, call in sick. He was a doctor, but after so many years, he gave up trying to cure himself. For the resdt of the das, he was a zombie on the outside and a robot on the inside.   
  
He rememered the list, the one his mom found in the laundry. A lodt of his goals, the ones inspired by the only girl he loved. Not far from the top was getting into medical school. Not his mom or his worthless excuse for friends believed he'd do it, more like he was completly out of his mind. But all he needed was Jamie.  
  
  
  
But she didn't see him graduate, though she knew he did it. Landon Carter went from a law breaker in high school, to a peditrician in the Brooklyn Memorial Hospital.   
  
That was a bit weird.  
  
Being a peditrican. See, Jamie told a little white lie about her own list. Getting married in the same church as her mother was actually number two, after being crossed out from the first. Number one was what broke his heart, and made him want to create a way to go back in time to make it so he would have never found that piece of paper enclosed in the same Bible that was suppose to be under his couch.  
  
And to think, before three days ago, he thought life was harsh enough. 


	2. I Really Thought She Was Jamie

Without A Second Thought  
  
Chapter Two- I Thought She Was Jamie  
  
Midnight. If people weren't on their way home, they'd had been in bed fast asleep for hours. But, Landon wasn't a lucky candidate for that, it wasn't even his dinner break. He had exactly eighteen minutes before having to be back at the hospital.  
  
And he was in a pharmacy.  
  
He even ran into a co-worker down one of the aisles, and used the old headache and Advil excuse. Even thought he wouldn't be fired, Landon didn't want people at the hospital to know what he was on anti-depressant medication.  
  
There was a young girl behind the prescription counter, though he couldn't see her face, only the top of her head, that was just a guess. He didn't notice too much about her.  
  
" Uh, excuse me".  
  
Until she looked up.  
  
" Jamie" he hasped, that's when she looked up, her blank expression clashing with his stunned one.  
  
She blinked, " I beg your pardon?".  
  
Those eyes, that skin. For the life of him, Landon could have sworn it was his wife- but had to remind himself that she wasn't there. ' Jamie doesn't have blonde hair' he thought, only to reassure himself. " I'm really sorry" he said, " I have a prescription- it's under the name Carter".  
  
" Sure, just a second" she politely abandoned her magazine and disappeared behind the shelves, emerging a moment later with a paper bag in hand, " Landon Carter?".  
  
He nodded, " yeah, yes".  
  
She approached the counter, sliding the bag across the top, " that'll be nineteen ninety-nine please".  
  
Landon rapidly pulled a twenty from his wallet and handed it to her, " thank you" he grabbed the parcel and immediately ran out of there, swallowing two pills once he was outside on the sidewalk.  
  
" You look like shit" Mitch announced upon seeing his co-worker step off the elevator into the pediatric ward.  
  
Landon raised his arms, " thank you Doctor Bunce for that award winning diagnosis".  
  
" I got a chicken pox case in curtain two who'd probably say the exact same thing".  
  
Landon grabbed a clipboard from the main desk and flipped to the second page, " really? ' Shit' and all?".  
  
Mitch followed him up the crowded corridor, " kids in this city can probably recite rap songs".  
  
He walked through a doorway, pulling back one of the curtains, now ignoring Mitch. " Allison Wilkins" he smiled at the little girl sitting on the side of the stretcher, giggling at first sight, " what brings you to my chamber?".  
  
The woman standing on the other side of the bed, Allison's mother, stepped forward " it's her throat. She was sick for about a week, then got better, but her throat is still bothering her and it won't go away".  
  
" It's been going around" Landon placed his hands around Allison's neck, causing her giggle to continue, " don't make me have to choke you" he playfully warned. He examined her throat with a miniature flashlight and listened to her breathing. " Probably a throat infection. I'll be right back with a prescription for penicillin, it should clear up everything, and if not just bring her back and I'll get a sharp knife".  
  
As Landon began walking away, the small bottle fell from his pocket, and he didn't notice. However, Mitch did and retrieved it, before reading the label. " Christ Carter!" he snapped once they were in the corridor again, causing Landon to turn around and stop.  
  
He tried to snatch the bottle away, " give me those!" but Mitch was too fast.  
  
" What the hell are you doing with these?".  
  
" Selling them on the streets, what do you think I'm doing with them?".  
  
Mitch stared directly into his eyes, " I thought you were over her".  
  
" Easier said than done, can I have them back?".  
  
He still refused, " seriously, are you going to be okay?".  
  
Landon's eyes grew darker, " I'll be a lot better with those".  
  
Mitch hesitated for another minute, but finally handed them over, " you seemed to be getting better, we all thought you were over it".  
  
" Yeah well I don't need six-year-old physiatrists around here. I'll be fine, I just- I'll be great, just forget you saw these, okay?" he pocketed the pills, and walked away.  
  
Authors Note- I really do have a great plan for this story 


End file.
